Erik Stromfang
Erik Stormfang was a Nordi warrior who lived during the 13'century of the Era of Sorrows. He was a cruel and ambitious warrior realign on strength to do his bidding killing many of his rivals. Bio: Early life: Erik was born in the lands of the Nordisa to chieftain Ulfric of Northgurd. He was raised by meny Nordisa warriors including vertrens of the last great raid against Rugrez. He would later grow frustrated by his fathers more peaceful ways seeing him as weak and not a true Nordi. Rise to Power: He would grow tired of his father's pacifism and plotted to take power. He would turn his attention to the neighboring Palestar tribe. He along with his allies would discretly take conftol over the tribe murdering Chifen Sergoin Palestar and most of his kinsmen taking the hold for himself. His father would later learn of this and confront him, causing Erik to challenge his old and sickly father to a duel and due to Nordisa tradition Ulfiac was forced to fight and was quickly cut down by his mad son, War on Rugrez: He would begain mastering over meny of his kin making meny raids into andel and Rogrez. He saw their civilized ways as weak and sought to bring them strength. he burned many villages killing men, and enslaving woman and children. Eventually though his great strength and brutal power became the Chosen of Carnoge leading an invasion of Rugrez, like meny of his predecessors. He would burn the city of Ratham killing all inside, his companion Darran would even flood the nearby mines were the survivors hid. Though his invasion was largely sucsessfull but he grew bord turning to an different target the jewel of the north, the gong elven kingdom of Elrmdin. Innatarsh's revenge. He would turn his armies to the great nation of Elrmdin calming he would bring fear to the weak and peaceful elves. But he would find the Song elves quite fearsome if angered and they would decimate his forcers in open field and was forced to retreat. he would eventually come under attack by the combined forces of Elrmdin under Galmir Innatarsh and Rogrez under Sam Forland marched against him in Northgurd. the battle was a disaster with most of his army being destoried and his allies dying one by one. Eventually he came face to face with Galmir and the two fought his strength would prove not match for the elf's grace and skill and soon he was stuck down and he died in a pool of his own blood Personality: He was headstong and proud in his Nordisa ways. He belived that might is right and that one owns only what they take with their own bloodied hands. He believed that the Nordisa ways were the only ways of man and looked down on all others He hated the elves of Elvernin and their peace loving pious ways the most and swore to wipe out all song elves. Powers: Dread Barbarian: He is a skilled fighter weapons mastery (AX) he wielded the Ax Elf Beater Titles: Relationships: Trivia: * He is based on a rather annoying character from a Rp server that Elvenkin was part. Elvenkin was banned from the server after he got into an argument with the player of the charcer for the characters power gaming. * Category:Humans Category:Nordisa Category:Barbarians Category:Evil Category:Chosen of Carnoge Category:Warriors Category:HistoryofKeyvaile Category:Rp Characters